


Vícios

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chess, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Smoking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack e Daniel passam uma noite chuvosa aproveitando indulgências antigas e novas. Sexo, sexo, e sexo. Uísque, cigarros, chuva, e jazz são as estrelas principais, com participação especial feita por uma camisa de flanela antiga e um punhado de cubos de gelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vícios

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Addictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219793) by [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocrypha/pseuds/Apocrypha). 



Uma chuva suave está caindo do lado de for a, e estou tomando uísque e jogando xadrez. Daniel e eu teríamos um encontro, mas ele ficou preso na base fazendo traduções, então estou sozinho. Ainda estou um pouco incomodado por causa disso, mas tem algo confortável sobre a noite. La Travieta está tocando no rádio, um perfeito acompanhamento para a chuva, e eu desliguei a maior parte das luzes.

A batida na porta me surpreende e o som da chave na fechadura me surpreende ainda mais. Eu me viro no sofá para encontrar Daniel entrando, tirando seu casaco molhado, e segurando um CD na mão. Ele fecha e tranca a porta, pendura o casaco, e analisa a cena: eu, o tabuleiro, meu copo, e a música. Ele sorri.

“O que aconteceu com a sua tradução?”

“Terminei mais cedo. Achei que poderia te surpreender.” Seu sorriso fica travesso. “Jogando consigo mesmo de novo?”

Sorrio de volta. “É, mas prefiro jogar com você.”

“Soa bom por mim.” Ele levanta o CD. “Jazz. Gravei mais cedo nessa semana. Quer ouvir?”

Aceno e ele o coloca no rádio enquanto se serve um drink da garrafa no armário.

“Achei que você tivesse comprado isso para mim,” Daniel diz só com uma pontada de reclamação na sua voz.

“Comprei e estava com saudade de você, então servi um pouco. Está tudo bem, Daniel. Quando terminar, vou comprar mais.” O uísque é mais do que três vezes mais velho do que eu e custa uma fortuna, mas Daniel gosta disso e já que não vou comprar um anel de diamantes para ele em um futuro próximo, é uma decisão fácil. Mantê-lo feliz em campo é um pesadelo que causa perigo de vida, edifica a moral, e consome tempo. Mantê-lo feliz fora do campo é incrivelmente simples.

Ele sorri quase envergonhado e se serve, então vai para a cozinha com o balde de gelo. Quando volta, tem dois cubos de gelo no seu copo e mais na reserva. Espero que ele se junte a mim no sofá, mas aparentemente ele interpretou meu comentário sobre jogar com ele literalmente porque se senta na cadeira oposta à minha e olha pensativo para o tabuleiro.

Está tudo bem, posso fazer isso. A chuva ainda está batendo nas janelas de maneira suave e soa quase tão bem com o saxofone quanto soava com a orquestra. Daniel faz um movimento, então se inclina para trás na cadeira e toma um gole do uísque, sorrindo apreciativo e fechando os olhos brevemente.

Tinha encarado esse tabuleiro por um tempo. Meu movimento de resposta vem rápido e volto a observar Daniel. A única lâmpada que está acesa na sala está iluminando tudo com um brilho dourado, deixando seu rosto das sombras. O sax dança ao nosso redor, quente e enevoado, como sexo transformado em música.

Por um momento, sua testa se franze em concentração, então ele pega seu bispo e move para bloquear minha estratégia. Eu, contudo, tinha um plano alternativo. Sorrio para ele quando movo um peão, ele faz uma careta e se inclina para frente. Ooh, ficando sério agora.

Nós trocamos movimentos, W.C. Handy começa a tocar, e minha mente vaga. A última vez que ouvi essa música, estava em um clube de jazz cheio de fumaça em Nova Orleans. Uma garota mulata estava tocando o sax de um jeito que nunca tinha ouvido. Não era só que ela era boa, ela também era linda, seus grande olhos verdes brilhando sobre o bronze de seu instrumento e suas tranças longas balançando no ritmo da música. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo e trabalhava com a audiência como uma stripper. Ela até lambeu o bocal uma vez ou duas, sutilmente, e achei que era a coisa mais sexy que já tinha visto.

Na minha frente na mesa, Daniel está mexendo nos cubos de gelo da sua bebida com seu dedo, e quando o dedo sai, ele lambe o álcool dele com a ponta da língua. Que se foda a tocadora de sax; a coisa mais sexy que já vi fala 23 língua e acorda mal-humorado. Outro gole e ele terminou sua bebida, então eu me levanto para servir mais, e recebo um sorriso de parar o trânsito como prêmio.

O sax me transporta de novo, dessa vez para outro clube, igualmente cheio de fumaça. Estou começando a querer um cigarro. Tinha me sentido tão maduro quando desisti deles, tão no controle da minha vida. Daniel me disso que ele costumava fumar dois maços por dia, até que percebeu quanto trabalho mais precisava para fazer toda sua pesquisa fora da biblioteca onde não podia fumar. É, ambos somos maduros; vencemos todos os nossos vícios além de adrenalina e um ao outro.

Alguns movimentos depois Daniel está fazendo aquela coisa com seu dedo e a bebida e sua língua de novo. Estou tentando decidir se ele sabe que está fazendo isso ou é só um gesto inconsciente. É difícil dizer na maior parte do tempo. Daniel ignora o mundo maravilhosamente quando está focado em algo, mas ele também flerta incrivelmente. Ele determinou faz algum tempo que tenho uma fixação com suas mãos e agora passa bastante tempo fazendo coisas esmagadoramente obscenas com elas, normalmente em frente de várias pessoas que não parecem notar.

“Jack?”

“Huh?”

“Sobre o que você está pensando? Porque certamente não é esse jogo. Não sou um jogador de xadrez tão ruim ao ponto de você poder me ignorar completamente, sou?”

Acharia que ele está reclamando, se não fosse pelo sorriso que ele está lutando para cobrir. Ele sabe exatamente sobre o que estou pensando, aquele conquistador convencido, e para provar isso ele chupa o uísque do dedo de novo.

“Estava pensando sobre o tempo, na verdade. Imaginando se vai chover toda a noite.”

“Ah,” ele diz, não acreditando por um momento.

“Bem... também estava pensando sobre outra coisa.”

“Sério?” ele diz sem surpresa e com um pouco de arrogância na sua voz.

“É. A música me pegou. Jazz sempre traz de volta antigos... apetites. Me faz desejar coisas.” Todo mundo associa jazz com sexo – foi por isso que ele trouxe – então acaba sendo um choque para ele quando eu acrescento, “Quer compartilhar o cigarro?”

Ele move os lábios e posso ver a diversão nos seus olhos. Peguei ele e ele sabe disso. Ele concorda com um sorriso, se inclina para trás na cadeira, e toma um gole de uísque. “É. Soa bem.”

 <><><><><>

Com tanto que Jack me incomoda com relação ao meu guarda-roupa, você acharia que ele se livraria de suas camisas de flanela antigas. Mas toda vez que chove ele pega uma que é tão suave quando fleece e gasta por anos de lavagem. Não está dentro da calça então perco a vista quando ele deixa a sala, mas aprecio a movimentação.

Cigarros. Sorrio para o meu copo e tomo outro gole. Boa, Jack.

Mas ele tem razão. Parece que a sala ficou mais quente, mas pode ser minha impressão. Observá-lo ficar com o olhar embaçado nunca falha em me excitar. O uísque é suave e quente, também, e o jazz é lento e queima da mesma forma que o uísque. Um cigarro completaria tudo muito bem.

Tinha me levantado para pegar outra bebida quando Jack volta para a sala com um maço e um isqueiro. Ele caminha até mim, coloca um cigarro entre os lábios e a chama do isqueiro ilumina seu rosto por um momento antes do tabaco acender. Ele dá uma tragada longa, com seus olhos fechados, e fica ali por um momento antes de soltar a fumaça com um suspiro satisfeito.

A fumaça nos envolve, unindo-se ao cheiro de álcool e à batida da música. Eu me aproximo e tiro o cigarro da sua boca e coloco na minha. Ao redor do gosto de nicotina, juro que posso sentir o gosto da boca de Jack. A fumaça entra nos meus pulmões com a familiaridade de um antigo amante, e manda uma excitação sutil e proibida por minha espinha que sei que ele também sente. Jack tira a bebida da minha mão, acrescenta mais dois cubos de gelo do balde no copo, completa o uísque e toma um gole. Está se momento de leve no ritmo da música quando pega o cigarro da minha boca e inala sua segunda tragada.

Posso sentir as drogas no meu sistema: a nicotina e o álcool, mas na verdade estou bêbado no Jack. O peso de seu olhar na última hora aciona minhas endorfinas de um modo que nada mais pode. Tudo sobre ele é sexy nessa noite. Quero tocar seu cabelo, provar sua pele, passar minhas mãos pelos músculos rijos sob a flanela suave. Quero senti-lo no meu sangue do modo que consigo sentir o uísque.

Preguiçosamente, ele dá outra tragada no cigarro, então o coloca na minha boca. Seu polegar passa por meu lábio inferior e seus dedos por minha bochecha. Puxo outra bocada de fumaça, então ajeito meus lábios e língua e espiro um anel de fumaça perfeito. Jack ri e me dá um de seus melhores sorrisos. Há meses, disse para ele que se fosse oral, provavelmente poderia fazer isso muito bem. Ele nunca esqueceu da piada, um fato que exploro descaradamente.

O copo de uísque abandonado de Jack serve como cinzeiro quando bato as cinzas do cigarro e o coloco de volta entre os seus lábios. Então pego sua mão livre com a minha e a levo para minha boca. Sorrio para ele sobre as pontas dos nossos dedos entrelaçados, então passo meus lábios sobre suas juntas. Ele tira o cigarro da boca, graciosamente segurando tanto ele quanto meu copo de uísque em uma mão.

Não é um grande segredo, mas amo as mãos de Jack tanto quanto ele ama as minhas. Ele sorri quando passo minha boca aberta para cima e para baixo no dedo mínimo da sua mão direita. Delicadamente, lambo a parte de baixo da ponta, beijo-a, e o coloco na minha boca e enrolo minha língua nele. Tirando-o lentamente dou uma mordiscada na ponta, então o lambo suavemente mais uma vez.

Jack dá uma tragada no cigarro, mas seus olhos nunca deixam minha boca.

O dedo mínimo se dobra, e repito o processo com seu anelar. Sua respiração está ficando descompassada e a minha também. Lentamente, lentamente, movo para o dedo médio, trabalhando com minha boca e língua sobre ele, então adiciono o indicador na mistura e sugo ambos na minha boca tão profundamente quanto possível. Ele geme de leve, sorri esfomeado, e dá outra tragada do cigarro. Eu puxo os dois dedos para o fundo da garganta por um tempo, então os retorno e passo algum tempo explorando cada calo, dobra e cicatriz com minha língua. Finalmente, viro a mão com a palma para cima, gentilmente viro os dedos para trás, lambo o centro da palma, e arranho ela de leve com meus dentes.

Ele parece um pouco mesmerizado e me dá um sorriso cheio de luxúria. Tiro o cigarro dele, bato as cinzas de novo, e dou uma tragada.

Outra camada de fumaça é adicionada à sala e dessa vez quando tiro o cigarro dos meus lábios, o substituo com a boca de Jack. Posso sentir o sabor de uísque e fumaça, e posso sentir o sabor dele. O sabor dele entra no meu sangue com as outras drogas, descarrega outra rodada de químicos no meu cérebro, e me deixa um pouco pirado. Bêbado com a sensação, sorrio e ele sorri de volta para mim–o sorriso que ele sabe que me vira de cabeça para baixo. Sinto algo dentro de mim se tornar bestial quando lambo meus lábios, sei o quão faminto devo parecer. Seu sorriso aumenta e muda em resposta, e seus olhos ficam mais escuros.

A música e a chuva formam um ritmo; a fumaça e o pulso de luz suave ao nosso redor. Seguro o cigarro nos seus lábios e ele dá a última tragada, então exala lentamente. Largo a bituca no copo de uísque com as cinzas, e tiro o copo quase esquecido da mão dele. Pego um pequeno gole do uísque bem envelhecido, e pressiono minha boca contra a dele e o compartilho com ele. Ele o bebe, me bebe, e seus braço passam ao meu redor dessa vez e me seguram.

Nossos corações estão batendo rápido sob nossas camisas e decido que é hora de perder algumas roupas. Só um pouco. Eu me afasto, tomo outro gole, largo o copo, e começo a abrir os botões de Jack. A sensação da flanela macia é inacreditavelmente boa sob meus dedos, mas a da pele é ainda melhor. Eu me movo lentamente, lambendo a pele enquanto isso, e Jack está gemendo suavemente e passando seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. É só em momentos como esse que me arrependo de o deixar curto.

Finalmente, desabotoei a camisa e seu peito está exposto para meus olhos e dedos e boca. Sorrio quando uma ideia surge para mim, e olho para ele com o que sei que é um sorriso maldoso. Ele sorri de volta para mim e ergue uma sobrancelha interrogativo. Como resposta, deslizo a camisa pelos ombros dele sem abrir as abotoaduras antes. O material se enrola em seus pulsos e mantenho a camisa ali torcendo-a em um nó.

Os olhos de Jack encontram os meus através do ar esfumaçado. Ele inspira uma vez, lentamente, então expira lentamente, e seus olhos se fecham. Posso ver sua ereção pressionando solidamente contra a frente de suas jeans, então posso presumir que ele está bem, mas pego seu queixo e o ergo para que seus olhos encontrem os meus. Eles se abrem e ele acena de leve, então inspira rápida e roucamente.

Gentilmente, puxo-o para trás para que se incline contra a cadeira para apoio, então tiro meus óculos e pego o copo de uísque de novo. Tomo um gole, e seguro o copo na boca de Jack. É estranho, mas ele toma um gole, então lambe os lábios e espera por mim.

Estou caindo cada vez mais no transe tântrico onde só o que existe é o som da música, o sabor do uísque, e o cheiro de Jack. Passou meus dedos pelos planos esguios do seu peito, pelas linhas mais suaves de seu estômago, e por seu maxilar. Ele me observa atentamente e permanece perfeitamente calado. Eu me movo para me pressionar contra ele, me movendo de acordo com a música como ele estava fazendo antes, mas me movendo com a batida contra o corpo dele. Sei que pode sentir minha ereção tão bem quanto a dele; garanto isso.

Minha língua desliza pela linha do seu maxilar, e adoro a sensação da sua barba. Continuo lambendo e chupando sua garganta, com desvios ocasionais de volta para sua boca e meu copo de uísque. Quando chego ao arco da sua clavícula, molho meu dedo no uísque e o passo por sobre a linha do osso, seguindo-o com meus lábios e língua. Jack grunhe enquanto me observa e me sente. Deixo trilhas geladas de álcool antigo, suave sobre a curva de seus ombros, descendo por seu peito, sobre o seu lábio inferior, e sigo cada linha com a minha boca.

Ele está ofegante, gemendo, erguendo seus quadris para pressionar contra mim sempre que tem a chance. Dou a ele outro pequeno gole, e selo minha boca na dele antes que ele engula. Depois que o uísque foi drenado, ainda seu beijando-o, capturando-o, desfazendo-o, bebendo-o. Ele pressiona sua boca contra a minha com toda a força que consegue.

Jack é tão tátil quanto eu sou oral. Tirar as mãos dele desliga seu meio primário de expressão, mas abre outras sensações para ele. Posso sentir a fome pulsando por ele; desejo. Ele me observa extasiado quando chupo um dos cubos de gelo do meu copo e o deixo derreter na minha boca. Inclino a minha cabeça e capturo um dos mamilos dele entre meus dentes gelados e o esfrego com minha língua gelada. Mesmo sabendo o que ia acontecer, ele ofega em choque.

Coloco um cubo de gelo maior na minha boca, seguro-o ali por um tempo, então o devolvo para o copo. Antes que minha boca possa se aquecer de novo, pressiono-a contra o outro mamilo, e sou premiado com outra ofegada. Então largo o copo e começo a abrir os botões da jeans dele.

 <><><><><>

Já não estou mais pensando quando Daniel finalmente liberta o meu pau de calças que há muito estão apertadas demais. Ele empurra as jeans para baixo e me ajuda a passar elas por meus pés descalços. Balanço minha cabeça para tentar recuperar um pouco de consciência quando ele se ajoelha na minha frente e então me perco novamente com essa visão.

Daniel é o homem mais teimoso, mais inteligente, mais incrível que já conheci. Apesar de ser conhecido por xingar ele, meu respeito por ele quase não tem limites. É por essa razão que a visão dele de joelhos aos meus pés com o meu pau na boca estoura minas no meu crânio todas as vezes. Os Goa’uld querem falar sobre poder? Não preciso de uma nave mãe. Só preciso disso.

Meus olhos estão colados na visão dele me engolindo, a música está pulsando na minha cabeça, e quero tocá-lo, mas não posso. Não posso, então só sinto. Ele é oh-tão-bom nisso, alternando entre ir rápido e devagar, engolir com a língua, então fundo na garganta. Estou tonto com desejo.

De repente o ar atinge a minha pele molhada e tenho que me concentrar, forcar meus olhos. Daniel está pegando o copo de uísque novamente, e quando ele chupa aquele último cubo de gelo ele sorri para mim. Tem fogo dançando em seus olhos e um pouco de humor, e tento me preparar para o frio, mas não funciona. Grito quando o gelo me atinge e quase gozo na hora. Daniel segura firme a base do meu pau, me ajudando a me controlar, mas a sensação passar por mim e me deixa tão fraco como se eu tivesse gozado.

Ele se levanta em um movimento suave, sua mão ainda enrolada ao redor de mim, firmemente a princípio, então se movendo lentamente. Estou choramingando incoerentemente, sei disso, mas não consigo forçar as palavras a saírem. Ele espera por mim enquanto ofego e luto.

Seu rosto roça suavemente no meu; ele planta um beijo suave no canto do meu olho e outro no canto da minha boca. Finalmente, sinto o chão se solidificar sob meus pés, mas a necessidade ainda passa por mim como raios. É preciso quase todo o meu esforço, mas encontro seus olhos. Estão brilhando quase que com sua própria luz no quarto escuro, e preciso de mais um tempo para me focar neles. Daniel está sorrindo para mim, e finalmente consigo ver, seu sorriso Mona Lisa.

“Você está bem?” ele pergunta com uma voz baixa e rouca. Sua mão ainda está tocando meu pau. Não consigo falar, então aceno. “O que você quer?” ele pergunta, e abro minha boca para falar, mas só consigo grunhir. Ele para de me acariciar, e me segura com força. “Você quer que eu continue te chupando?”

Isso... isso seria incrível, mas não, não é o que eu quero. Quero estar dentro dele. Quero... balanço a cabeça e ele acena.

“Fica parado,” ele me diz com um beijo suave na minha garganta, então me solta e se afasta.

Grito pela perda do contato, mas ele me cala e então desaparece. Uso o tempo para retomar o controle dos meus sentidos, tentar recuperar meu equilíbrio. Consigo recuperar um pouco de compostura antes que ele volte.

Ele me vira, destorce a camisa dos meus pulsos, e desabotoa as abotoaduras do pulso. A camisa desliza pelos meus braços e cai no chão. Estou completamente nu agora, e ele ainda está vestido. Isso vai ter que mudar. Estico o braço e tento pegar ele, mas ele pega meu pulso e me puxa de volta para o sofá. Sigo e não ofereço resistência quando ele me empurra para que eu me sente nas almofadas. Então ele dá um passo para trás – ele moveu a mesinha de centro? – e tira sua camisa.

Finalmente, há pele e tenho minhas mãos livres, mas ele está longe demais. Começo a me levantar, mas ele empurra meu ombro e balança a cabeça com uma risada quieta. Estou coerente o bastante para começar a ficar frustrado e dou um pequeno grunhido para ele. Ele só ri de novo e tira as calças. Finalmente está nu e se movendo na direção do meu colo. Toco a pele que ele está me dando como um homem que está se afogando agarraria uma boia e ele toma minha boca em um beijo abrasador.

Percebo que Daniel está fazendo algo com as mãos enquanto me beija, e então ele tira uma das minhas mãos da pele dele. Estou prestes a protestar seriamente quando percebo que está colocando lubrificante nos meus dedos. Paro de o beijar por tempo o bastante para recuperar mais alguns ml de sangue do meu pau para o meu cérebro. Ele também está excitado, mas ainda preciso garantir que não estou forçando isso.

Nós nos beijamos enquanto eu o preparo e ele está se perdendo em prazer agora tanto quanto eu estava antes. Meu pau está duro, um peso entre minhas pernas, mas consigo aguentar. Finalmente, Daniel está se movendo na direção da minha mão, e eu a removo para espalhar o lubrificante pelo meu pai, então ajudo a posicionar ele. Ganho um olhar de olhos brilhantes, pupilas rodeadas de azul me consumindo antes que seus olhos se fechem e ele sente em mim.

A pressão dele é intensa e abafo um grito no ombro dele. Ele grunhe, se segura firme enquanto ofega e se ajusta, então se ergue e desliza para baixo novamente. Minhas mãos estão por todo o seu corpo – seu peito, seus braços, suas pernas, suas costas. Posso sentir os músculos do seu corpo se movendo em um incrível concerto enquanto ele se move para cima e para baixo. As estocadas ficam mais suaves e longas, e ele ajusta seu corpo algumas vezes, então grunhe frustrado. Estou tremendo com o esforço de me controlar e viro a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dele.

“Te quero mais fundo. Levanta.” Suas palavras são cortadas e roucas. Espero até ele se levantar, então me levanto também, apesar das minhas pernas estarem tremendo. Ele pressiona as mãos nas costas do sofá, apoia o joelho nas almofadas e grunhe para mim de novo.

Entro de novo, e ele grita quando acerto o ponto na primeira tentativa. Ele pega o ritmo imediatamente, se pressionando contra mim, e a velocidade e a fricção são tão intensas que tenho medo de não durar o bastante para ele. Sinto como se ele estivesse me provocando a minha vida toda, como se meu corpo não pudesse se lembrar de nada além dessa noite e dessa sala. Seguro seu quadril com firmeza com uma mão, e movo a outra para o agarrar e o masturbar no mesmo ritmo. Preciso de todo o meu controle; para aguentar o bastante para finalmente ouvir ele gritar.

Demais, por tempo demais. Podia ter feito isso por ele a noite inteira se tivéssemos começado aqui, mas a provocação me custou. Ofego dizendo que sinto muito, e para minha surpresa ele acelera e aumenta a força e o ouço dizer, “Goza para mim.” Isso pega o resto do meu controle e o explode e sou eu quem está gritando, se despedaçando. O orgasmo é incrível em sua intensidade, magnificado pela espera.

Não posso manter minhas pernas sob mim, mas está tudo bem. Caio no sofá, e me movo para sob ele, o coloco na minha boca. Ele está desesperado com desejo e mal perde o ritmo antes de começar a foder a minha boca com a mesma força que eu estava fodendo ele um momento antes.

De repente, é a vez dele de gritar e cair.

Eu deito no sofá, puxando ele para cima de mim sem muito esforço. Seguro-o perto de mim, sussurro ‘eu te amo’ de novo e de novo no seu pescoço, e ouço as palavras voltarem para mim com a mesma repetição. Ele vira a cabeça e me beija profundamente. Ele tem gosto de uísque e fumaça e Daniel, e eu sei que também tenho gosto de uísque e fumaça e Daniel.

Ainda ofegando, ele deixa o calor dos meus braços e cruza a sala na direção de onde deixou o copo de uísque no chão. Ele o enche de novo, e volta para o sofá e oferece ele para mim. Tomo um gole e devolvo o copo para ele. Ele toma um gole e o coloca ao lado do sofá. Então ele se deita de novo sobre mim.

Afeição e humor nos carregam por longos, longos minutos de beijos e carícias leves, então percebo que ele está começando a ficar ereto de novo. Não me importo tanto por envelhecer, é a constante lembrança dos nove anos de diferença entre nós que me irrita.

“Droga, Daniel.”

Ele sorri para mim. “Você não tem ideia do quanto gosto de te ouvir dizer isso. Você deve manter em mente que isso sempre me anima. Sempre.”

“Droga, Daniel,” eu digo com um sorriso, e ele me premia com uma estocada leve contra minha perna.

“Sim, Jack?” ele diz com beijos de boca aberta contra minha garganta. Arrumo alguns travesseiros para não quebrar o pescoço no braço do sofá. Nesse meio tempo meu amante, que tem um foco como mais ninguém nessa porra de planeta, está se esforçando sinceramente em me comer vivo. Ele é um cara inteligente, mas perdeu a cabeça se acha que vou conseguir acompanhar ele no ânimo que está. Ainda assim... isso é muito, muito bom.

Relaxo na sensação enquanto Daniel passa mais tempo satisfazendo seu fetiche oral. Talvez seja algo para o qual ele devesse fazer terapia, mas não posso correr o risco dele ser curado disso. Movo meu pescoço contente para dar maior acesso para ele, o que é toda a terapia de que ele precisa. O CD para de tocar, e os únicos sons agora são a chuva batendo nas janelas e a boca de Daniel na minha pele.

 <><><><><>

Apesar de todas as reclamações de Jack sobre tentar alcançar um homem mais novo, ele me mantém tão satisfeito quanto qualquer amante que já tive. Então ignoro seus protestos irritados sobre idade e beleza e a injustiça da vida em geral enquanto passo pelo corpo que ele mantém em uma condição incrível. Apesar de seus protestos sobre estar ‘permanentemente fora de comissão’, a parte de sua anatomia em questão está começando a se interessar nos procedimentos.

Não estou nem um pouco surpreso e digo isso.

“Você é fofo quando fica arrogante,” é sua resposta.

Isso lhe ganha uma mordida afiada. “Realmente odeio ser chamado de ‘fofo’, Jack, como acredito que mencionei.”

“Pararia com essa história de ‘eu te disse’ então,” ele diz com um sorriso.

Cretino. Eu deveria amarrar ele de novo; ele fica mais quieto assim. Tento encarar ele, mas ele está sorrindo, e não consigo evitar um sorriso. Odeio quando ele consegue fazer isso comigo. Bem, não, não odeio. Não realmente. Mas eu não admitiria isso.

Vou ter que comprar um novo sofá para Jack de natal. Esse não é grande o bastante para transar confortavelmente nele.

Depois de algumas manobras consigo deixar nós dois de lado, olhando um para o outro. Ele ainda tem uma expressão divertida no rosto, mas tenho planos de acabar com essa diversão.

“Tudo bem, dorme então. Você não se importa se eu usar seu corpo para o meu entretenimento quanto você está apagado, se importa?”

Ele dá uma risada nasal suave e me beija gentilmente. “Isso parece justo.”

Reinicio minha exploração oral de seu peito e, com um suspiro contente, ele me deixa. Minhas mãos passam por seus braços e por sua perna, que ele levanta, descansando seu joelho dobrado no meu quadril para que eu possa alcançar seu traseiro. Aproveito totalmente a vantagem do acesso, apreciando intensamente. Eventualmente, começo a me perguntar onde está o lubrificante, e Jack reclama quando me afasto para procurar por ele.

“Você reclamou quando eu comecei, agora está reclamando porque parei? É duro te agradar, Jack.”

“E está ficando mais duro. O que diabos você está... oh.”

“Oh, de fato,” respondo com um sorriso, lubrificando meus dedos e retornando ao que estava fazendo. A respiração de Jack ficou curta de novo, e quando ele encontra meus olhos, vejo o desejo queimando ali com amor e divertimento. Deslizo meus dedos para dentro dele, revelando a pele quente e firme, e um tremor passa por nós dois.

Minutos deslizam tão facilmente quanto os dedos de Jack deslizam pela pele dos meus ombros. Ele abre os olhos e encontra meu olhar quando está pronto, e nós dois começamos a manobrar pra uma posição melhor. Jack decide rolar de barriga para baixo e eu o cubro, penetrando-o tão gentilmente quanto consigo.

A chuva batendo nas janelas está mais fraca, e nós também estamos nos movendo mais devagar. Ainda posso sentir o cheiro da fumaça no ar e talvez o álcool ainda esteja no meu sistema, mas tenho quase certeza de que a única droga que continua no meu sistema é Jack. Posso sentir cada tremor do seu corpo longo e esguio – melhor do que posso sentir o meu, acho. Ele está se empurrando contra mim com uma insistência suave, murmurando palavras que não consigo entender.

Parece simultaneamente verdade que duro para sempre e ainda assim gozo em momentos. Não quero que a sensação termine, mas a necessidade não pode ser negada. Minha voz está rouca por ter gritado da primeira vez; dessa vez posso me ouvir dizer o nome de Jack em voz baixa, só uma vez, e então estou perdido.

Apesar de sua agora insistente ereção, Jack ri para mim quando nos ajeitamos no sofá até que ele esteja olhando para mim de novo. Envolvo ele com meus dedos e começo a os mover, mas o humor não deixa seus olhos até que ele esteja próximo do orgasmo. Lembro de dizer o nome dele quando gozei, como ele diz o meu, agora – silenciosamente, como uma oração. Então ele soluça com a liberação e me puxa para seu peito.

 <><><><><>

"Daniel?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I love you."

"Também t’amo, J'k."

"Daniel?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Você pesa horrores. Sai de cima."

“M’to romântico.” Mas ele se senta.

Nós estamos suados, gosmentos, cobertos em lubrificante e sêmen, e Daniel está com um sorriso alegre. Gostaria de ir dormir, mas estou velho demais para o sofá com quase noventa quilos de arqueólogo sobre mim. E já que vamos nós mover...

“Daniel?”

“Eu tenho que me levantar *e* conversar?” ele disse reclamando.

“Quer um banho?” Ele considera brevemente. Muito brevemente.

“Uh, é. Na verdade, quero.”

Mando ele para ligar a água enquanto eu fecho o uísque, levo os copos para a cozinha, e pego as roupas descartadas. Preciso procurar um pouco para encontrar o lubrificante, e então a sala está arrumada. Eu desligo o som e a luminária quando saio. Atrás de mim a chuva bate suavemente nas janelas.

***fim***


End file.
